That Guy Meets the Girl
by brainysmurfettes
Summary: What if Seeley and Temperance met in high school? Would the golden boy melt her studious cool exterier? M for sexual situations.Inspired by S3 Boy in a Time Capsule.
1. Chapter 1

_"That Guy Meets the Girl"_

_by brainysmurfettes_

_(Hvolt11 and Tom's GG)_

_Rated: M_

_Pairing: Seeley/Temperance_

_Summary: Inspired from "Boy in the Time Capsule," what if Bones/Booth had met in high school?_

_A/N:_

_Tom's GG: Well... what started as a cute little diddy has turned into a FanFic run amuck. I'd just like to say how honored I am to be doing this project with Court. While we have very different styles, we have the same vision and love for this couple. I hope you all enjoy reading it half as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_Hvolt11: I know this formula's been done before...but I hope you find that we bring a different slant to it. We have lots of sexy ideas in store for this young couple. We worked hard to keep this true to character using little hints from their past of how they acted back then. Working with Jen has been wonderful and inspiring and I don't want it to end. Enjoy the story! Look for part 2 soon!_

* * *

Seeley Booth sat back in his chair, drumming his pencil against a pad of paper to an imaginary beat. He glanced up at the clock in the school library. Two more minutes of detention and his Saturday could begin. Throwing last night's winning touchdown definitely had its advantages. He reached in his pocket and fingered the scraps of paper. He could take Sandra out to a movie and be back in time to meet Diane down by the lake. And if he really juggled the women well, Jenny had hinted that her parents were out of town and she was going to be all alone this Saturday night. Who was he to let some beautiful girl spend it all by herself?

He grinned to himself, tapping his pencil faster. One more minute...

"Why are you grinning?"

He was shaken out of his thoughts and the smile wiped from his face as Temperance Brennan dropped a pile of books onto the table across from him and sat down. She had transferred to his school this year, and he'd definitely noticed her. Well, he'd noticed her curves and striking blue eyes. Yet, they'd never gotten the chance to talk. His Saturday night wasn't_ too_ full he decided.

"Because you're sitting across from me," he smiled cheekily; a full-wattage Seeley Booth charm smile. She'd never be able to resist.

"If you think I'm going to take your tests for you like your last tutor, I'd stop grinning now," she said with a hint of chilliness to her voice. He couldn't wait to melt the ice and warm her right up.

He was about to drop another line on her when something occurred to him. "Wait, did you say tutor?"

"Well how else are you going to pass biology?"

She was fully aware of Seeley Booth's reputation. You had to be deaf, dumb and blind not to know all about his supreme alpha male tendencies. He was the captain of the football team, and a shoo in for Prom King. He had the body of an athlete and eyes that could melt your undies.

Temperance had never spent an abundance of time worrying about boys. She was focused on her school work. She had plans to be a forensic anthropologist. She didn't plan on being side tracked by some overly hormonal teenage boy. But, even her analytical mind could be turned to mush when this guy stared at her the way he was right now.

She kicked his feet off the chair opposite him and plopped down, grabbing the top book. "Where should we start?" she asked.

Seeley leaned nimbly across the table and put on his best charm smile. "Well, I think we should start with your phone number and what you're doing later tonight."

Temperance groaned. She was definitely going to be earning every bit of the $10 per hour she was getting for this. Why couldn't she once get a dumb jock to tutor who knew how to keep it in his pants and out of her face?

* * *

Seeley and Temperance walked down the hallway headed towards the library. The final bell had rung, but there were plenty of people still jamming up the halls.

"Hey Booth," a booming voice called, "you gonna get you some of that?"

Seeley couldn't control the smile that stole across his face. He had to admit to a small amount of pride in the knowledge that his friends believed that he could get any girl.

Temperance's back stiffened and she picked up the pace; as if she would allow herself to become another notch on this guy's bedpost!

Booth groaned as she began to walk away from him. Man, this chick was high maintenance! As he watched her hips sway, and felt the familiar tightening of his groin, he knew that she was going to be worth the effort. He picked up his pace to catch up with her after doing a quick turn to give a thumbs-up to his buddy.

She glanced over her shoulder hoping he'd given up the chase. She didn't need this. Everything was in its place. She was on her way to being valedictorian and getting into the most prestigious colleges in the country. She'd didn't need some boy messing up her reputation or causing her to lose sleep at night when she allowed herself to drift off thinking about him, her fingers the only one to give her the release she needed. Or worse, playing with her heart.

He was gaining on her and they were almost to the library for another session. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his friends looking at her with a new found appreciation...of her body. Suddenly the door was before them and she whirled around bracing herself against it as his chase caused him to stop abruptly barely two inches from her.

His heart pounded. He usually drove girls crazy, not the other way around. Now her eyes connected with his and he almost forgot where he was. There was a different look in her eyes now, like she was studying him the way she studied the bones in her books. He took a deep breath reaching around her for the door handle.

"We should start...," he trailed off; face inches from hers, breaths mingling.

As he turned the knob to gently push her inside his cheek brushed hers and she turned her head so her lips collided with his. Instinctively, he grabbed her waist and pressed her into the door. She shocked him, teasing his open mouth with her tongue and then tearing her lips away and pushing him backwards so he stumbled a few steps.

"Seeley!" she cried, grabbing the attention of nearly everyone in the hallway.

"I told you, size DOES matter! You'd never be able to satisfy me."

His face grew hot before he could process what was happening. He heard the heckles around him and advanced on her as she gave him a self-satisfied smirk and entered the library.

* * *

Seeley fumed through the entire session. What did she think she was playing at? This was his school; his kingdom. No one, much less a girl had ever gotten the better of him like that. Still he had to admit, he liked how she was a challenge. A girl who could give as good as she got was definitely something new to him.

As they walked out the exit together he turned to her, moving in to close the distance; using his body to block her path. "I just wanted to thank you, for all your help," he said in his most charming drawl.

Temperance was taken aback by his change in attitude. She thought she'd really gotten to him. She began to mutter a reply when he grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was wet and hot and full of promise. By the time she realized what was happening he had pulled away and was giving her his 1000 Watt smile.

"I hope you have a really nice night," he said and turned to saunter off, leaving her breathless, on slightly shaky knees.

Temperance was the one fuming now. How had he been able to turn the tables so quickly? She had two 20 page reports and a PowerPoint presentation due next week, and all she could think about was that kiss.

She had limited experience with boys, never been one to play doctor. But, she was pretty sure one little kiss wasn't suppose to make your entire body turn to jelly and send shock waves down your spine into the most intimate areas of your anatomy.

She was in her room with her stereo blasting. She checked to be sure that the door was locked before reaching under her bed and taking out her box. It contained all her most private and personal possessions, including pictures of her parents. Tucked in the corner, in a box of its own, was the object she sought.

As a student of science Temperance knew the necessity of sex. It was a common biological mechanism. Humans are all subject to the same basic pattern of neurochemical changes that lead up to, accompany, and follow orgasm. She was suffering from an imbalance of her norepinephrine level and needed a jolt of Dopamine in her system. Dopamine is the intensely-exciting neurochemical behind all addictions. Orgasm is the biggest legal blast of dopamine that we can engineer. It was the only way she would clear her head and be able to concentrate on the work.

Her fingers captured the item she was searching for and she placed it on the bed next to her. She pulled the elastic from her hair so it fanned the pillow beneath her and the tendrils curling around her neck tantalized and teased her skin as if they were fingertip caressing her collarbone. She reached to her bedside lamp and tilted the shade in a way she was given very little light and it effectively set the mood.

She closed her eyes and let her hands explore her body imagining they were his hands and lips. The bottom of her t-shirt was pushed up tickling the small hairs on her belly. She groaned as the cool air caused her nipples to tighten further and made her clit throb with desire. Her breath caught as she touched herself through her white cotton panties. She was close...but needed more.

She turned her head and her eyes met his. She felt her skin prickle and a bead of sweat travel down her chest to her navel. She would never admit she'd done it... but the recent news clipping about his 10 touchdown streak had featured a sinful picture of Star Quarterback Seeley Booth that made her need to change her panties. His chocolate eyes were dark and smoky...much like how he'd looked before he'd kissed her tonight.

She felt her body spasm taking in the whole picture... Spandex pants definitely left nothing to the imagination and she knew her earlier declaration was false. She panted, licking her lips, fantasizing about crawling under the table in their next session and finding out just what made Seeley so cocky.

* * *

He didn't understand why he was so miserable. He was in the back seat with one of the hottest girls in school, and she had made it perfectly clear that she would do anything to please him.

He had first been attracted to Jenny because of her blonde hair and green eyes. Now he couldn't help but wish her hair were a little darker and her eyes bluer. As she nibbled at his ear he closed his eyes and pictured a set of piercing blue eyes.

Suddenly fingers were rubbing the bulge in his pants and he moaned. Why couldn't he just enjoy having a beautiful girl rubbing his throbbing dick instead of feeling guilty? The limpid blue eyes challenged him behind his eyelids. "Because her fingers will never be able to give you the satisfaction that mine can," they mocked.

Seeley knew without a doubt that this was true, but just the idea of the fiery brunette sent his raging hormones into complete overload and he had to get relief somewhere. He just wished that Jenny were a little bit bitchier, then he wouldn't have to feel so bad when her overly glossed lips came down to replace her fingers.

* * *

"You want me, don't you?" her smoky voice stirred his senses.

He groaned, eyes glued to her hands at the bottom edges of her flimsy t-shirt. "Yes."

"So?" she looked up at him through thick lashes, spreading her legs as she settled into his lap. Her breasts pressed into his chest as she inched her shirt up over them.

"5y x a5x?" he guessed, hands reaching for her supple young tits. She was grinding on his cock and the friction felt amazing. He was inches away from squeezing the ripe globes when she jumped off his lap.

He watched helpless as she pulled her shirt back down. "5x x ay x? Temp?! Please!"

"You'll never pass algebra, Seeley Booth," a stern voice scolded him as he was shook out of his daydream and looked up from his desk to the teacher shaking her head at him and his class snickering at him. He glowered until the teacher turned back to the chalkboard. His pants felt tight and he couldn't wait to take the situation into his own hands.

Suddenly he felt something hit the back of his neck and he craned his neck around to see his teammate, Jimmy, miming squeezing a breast. "Oh, Temp please!" he teased, laughing his ass off at his friend's expense.

"That's the only action you'll get all year Jimbo," Seeley shot back glaring at his friend before turning around and lowering his head to his desk. He had another tutoring session today and he was dreading it. It was a subject that usually came easy to him but with her...he knew it would be a struggle to study the human anatomy and not want to take her in the library stacks and let her punish him for being such a bad student.

* * *

He was unusually subdued today, she noticed. He usually spent half of his time working on his one liners and double entendree during their sessions. Seeley, it turned out was actually a pretty smart guy; he simply lacked focus when it came to school work.

Temperance went in to the stacks to retrieve another reference book for their studies. As she strained to grab the book from the top shelf her shirt climbed up her side to expose her abdomen. Seeley peeked around the corner and was instantly aroused.

Suddenly, she began to topple backwards from being over extended. He lunged to grab her before she hit the stack behind her; his hand grabbed her bare abdomen and back.

The touch of his hands on her bare flesh sent shock waves through her whole body. Before either of them knew what was happening her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him. Her tongue snaked out and began to demand access to his parted lips as he gasped in surprise.

It only took him moments to realize the opportunity that had presented itself. Temperance Brennan was kissing him, and he was going to take full advantage. He spun her around to position her between himself and the books while his tongue responded to hers. His hands began to travel up her body.

When his hand reached the thin lacy fabric of her bra, she moaned. The sound tore through the silence and caused them both to startle. He jumped back with his hands in the air like some robbery victim in a cartoon.

"I'm sorry," he stammered.

Her hand covered her lips; there was a look of horror on her face. She turned away from him stuttering an apology in return.

They quickly gathered their belongings and headed out. They mumbled more apologies as they parted outside the school; each rushing away to process this new information. If they drove each other crazy and were so wrong for each other, why did their kisses feel so right?

Seeley lay on his bed replaying that moment over and over. He had cancelled his date with Jenny. As much as he had enjoyed the kiss, his mind kept going back to the moment his hand had touched her breast. Her nipple had been fully erect. The idea that Temperance Brennan might actually be as attracted to him caused a wave of excitement that was not completely centered in his pants. He wasn't quite sure what this feeling was, but it was more then a little discomforting.

Temperance paced her own room. She had been scolding herself from the moment their lips parted. She couldn't believe her body had betrayed her in that way. Seeley Booth was a high school lothario who had no interest in anything but adding her name to a long line of conquests. Why the hell had his lips ignited a fire in her that wouldn't be squelched even by her most enthusiastic manual ministrations.

She was suddenly startled by a sound at her window. As she pulled back her curtain she saw him standing there. It suddenly occurred to her that she had been waiting for him.

How did he know where she lived? Had he watched before? Blood rushed to her face as she recalled what she'd done on her bed the night before. And the night before that if she was honest with herself...

Didn't he know she didn't want to see him? She had everything in her life just as she liked it. She couldn't be feeling things that made her grab onto him spontaneously and kiss him without abandon. Twice.

She realized he was staring at her and starting to look embarrassed, shuffling his feet as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. She considered closing her blinds until she met his eyes and saw the determination. Her feelings weren't going anywhere and neither was he.

"Come with me," he whispered as she opened the window. Something in his voice made her slip her hand into his as he helped her outside.

* * *

_TBC. _

_You know you wanna hit our (review) button. Santa only brings Seeley Booth wrapped in a big red bow to good little girls!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! Holidays, ya know?**

**Enjoy the smut and remember to feed!! We're greedy girls!**

* * *

"I know you think I'm a jerk," he began. They'd walked in a not too uncomfortable silence until they arrived at his destination.

He stood at the 50 yard line looking at the cheering stands, closing his eyes and almost hearing the roar as he threw a touchdown. She stood back and watched him, thoughtful.

"Maybe," she replied in a soft tone that told him that she didn't.

"Sometimes I am. I don't ask for any of it. Fail a test, no problem. Coach will get the teacher to pass me. Need a date for the dance? There's always some girl that thinks her popularity will increase if she's seen with me...The star quarterback, or whatever."

"If that's not who you wanna be, stop whining and change it. You are actually smart, you know. Well, except in math and sciences."

He chuckled, loving how she always brought him down to earth. One of the many reasons he couldn't get her out of his head.

"I'd like to be a pilot, like my pop," he confided in her. It was something he'd never told another living soul. "That's why I keep torturing myself with those classes. I don't know," his foot shuffled at the turf, "maybe I'm not smart enough. But, I'm gonna get out of here and see the world someday. Just like you." His eyes locked on hers.

How did this guy know that all she ever dreamed about was getting away? Since she was 15 years old and her parents disappeared she had been trying to get away from something or someone. She knew it was her brains and all those books people constantly teased her about that was going to get her there.

It was like he could look into her soul and see her; the real her. The Temperance Brennan that no one had known for a very long time. She reached up to pull his head down into a kiss.

As their lips met he felt his heart beat faster in rhythm with hers. It wasn't like their other stolen kisses. This one they couldn't deny.

She whimpered into his mouth as their lips gently caressed, neither wanting to rush the moment. His hand came up to cradle her head and pull her closer so she was flush against his body. He felt his body immediately react to her proximity and knew he'd pushed his luck when she pulled back with wide eyes staring up at him.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry..." he began as her eyes trailed down to the growing bulge underneath his jeans.

Her own body thrummed with desire and she felt extremely satisfied by the obvious affect she had on him. "I think you need another lesson in human anatomy," she grinned, blushing.

He smiled back in relief. "That so?" His arms went around her waist, stroking her sides.

"Genital arousal is merely an automatic response to sexual stimuli. While males experience penile erection, the female experiences clitoral, vulvar, and pelvic vaso-congestion. It's just not visible in the way yours is."

He felt his cock throb harder wanting to feel every bit of her reaction to him. His lips came crashing down on hers while his hands pulled at the hem of her top. She kissed him enthusiastically until his hands went to cup her breasts through her bra. She gasped, and he looked at her in concern. Her fingers tightly clasping his shirt as she took steady breaths. He went to remove his hands until she whispered in his ear.

"It's okay... Just go slow," she clung to him tightly trying to control her nervousness.

He trailed soft kisses along her neck as his hands settled back over her breasts. He found her nipple through the material and gently brushed his thumb over it. She relaxed against him feeling her anxiety subside. She needed more.

He finally allowed their lips to part and grabbed her hand. "Follow me," he husked.

He led her off the field and over to the locker room, pulling a key out of the inside pocket of his letterman's jacket. "One of the perks of being Quarterback and Team Captain," he chuckled as he inserted the key in the lock.

He held her hand tightly; terrified that she would disappear at any moment. There in the farthest corner was a cot that had been set up for injured players. He gently led her over, stroking her hand with his thumb. She continued to follow him, a determined look on her face. He sat on the cot and beckoned her to join him. Surprisingly, she sat on his lap; her hands wrapped around his neck and she once again began to kiss him.

He knew that she had to feel every inch of his desire pressing into her. His hands began to gently explore her body again, working their way back under her shirt to her full, ripe breasts. He felt her shiver as he began to stroke her nipple with his thumb. "Are you cold?" he whispered.

She shook her head, unable to articulate the flood of sensation that was coursing through her. Every cell in her body seemed to vibrate to his touch. She didn't know how to tell him she wanted more, she wanted everything; she wanted. She slowly stood.

She positioned herself between his legs and pulled her shirt over her head. His eyes were a black abyss. She fumbled with the buttons on her jeans, but her hands felt like they were encased in gauze. He slowly reached out and helped her with the button and zipper. She pushed the jeans down around her ankles in one quick motion and then kicked them aside. She stood before him in her white bra and panties, unsure where to go from there.

Booth suddenly realized her hesitation was a cue. He stood, closing the distance between their bodies once more. He removed his jacket and shirt, keenly aware that she was studying every hard earned muscle. His pants were discarded as quickly as hers.

They stood inches apart; the heat from their bodies mingling. "Should I lie down?" she whispered.

He nodded dumbly; left breathless by her beauty. She arranged herself on the cot; stretched out before him. He was mesmerized by her, and didn't realize how long he was starring until she began to squirm self consciously.

He dragged himself back to reality and sat back down on the edge of the cot so that he was angled over her prone form. "May I," he entreated, motioning to her bra.

She nodded meekly, unable to answer. He gently released the clasp between her breasts. The material clung to its prisoners for a brief second before their escape. He pushed the straps down her shoulders in order to have an unobstructed view.

"I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you," he sighed. His hand slowly moved to capture the precious flesh. Her nipples were already tight and pebbly, but he could feel their response to his touch. A moan escaped her lips and sent chills through his body; his cock throbbed.

He bent to place a soft kiss on the curve of her breast and she gasped. He quickly withdrew, but her hand snaked out and pulled his head back down to meet her flesh. His tongue shot out and he began to explore her flesh until it found its prize. As he pulled her precious pearl into his mouth he felt her shudder beneath him. His lips curved into a smile as he continued to tease her taut peak.

"More. Please Seeley, more," she whimpered. "Touch me, please."

There was no doubt about the meaning of her request. His hand moved to cover the clean, white triangle of fabric. As his hand explored deeper he realized that her panties were soaked with desire. He quickly worked the fabric down her hips while his tongue and mouth continued their ministrations.

He knew that she was ready for him, but he suspected that this was her first time. He wanted this to be about her; about giving her pleasure. Most high school girls were happy to give without receiving, but he realized that he wanted to experience this with her. He wanted to give her pleasure.

His mouth released her nipple and he moved up her chest and neck. He breathed into her ear. "I'm going to taste you. Touch you with my tongue. Are you ready?"

She moaned her assent, desperately wanting to feel him inside her, but wanting to experience everything with him. Her hips wiggled and her fingers dug into his scalp as he made his way back down her body; kissing every inch as he went.

As soon as she acknowledged him he pulled his shorts off before repositioning himself over her. Her skin tasted of soap and sweetness, with just a hint of spice on his tongue. When he finally reached his destination he helped her spread her legs. His first few licks were tentative, waiting for her to react. She cried out, but pushed her hips toward his waiting tongue. He grabbed her hips and began to explore her deep folds pushing the tip of his tongue into her.

She grabbed at his hair. She couldn't believe that Seeley Booth had his tongue between her legs. She had fantasized about this moment so many times over the last few weeks that it seemed like a dream. But, even in her wildest fantasies she hadn't imagined the sensations his tongue was causing. She knew that she was about to experience her first orgasm that wasn't self-stimulated.

Suddenly her body was being pulled through crashing waves. She could feel them rip at her from the inside. She'd never experienced anything like this. She cried out; fear mixed with desire.

He held on to her as her body spasmed. Her cries electrified him. He pulled at her clit with his mouth and tongue wanting to prolong her pleasure. When she finally stilled he moved up to position himself beside her. Searching her face; her eyes swam with desire. His hands began to explore her body again. He wanted so badly to possess her, but he was terrified of hurting her.

When she recovered herself she looked at him self-consciously. "That was amazing," she sighed. "I've never-"

"I know," he whispered, claiming her mouth with his.

She looked down to where his hand was stroking her stomach and hips. She could finally see his erection staring back at her. It was larger then it had seemed through the fabric of his jeans. She wanted to touch him.

Seeley followed her eyes. Her hand fidgeted at her side. He reached for her hand and slowly positioned it around his throbbing shaft. "It's okay," he whispered. "You won't break it. Just move up and down like this."

He guided her hand up and down his shaft until he could feel her take over, and was amazed at her enthusiasm. It was like she wanted to know exactly what made him speechless and throb in her hand. His hands resumed their exploration of her body, but his mind was a blank. Every bit of oxygen had flooded to his throbbing member. He knew he couldn't take this stimulation for long, but he wanted her to get comfortable with him. When he knew he couldn't take it any longer he gently stopped her hand.

"I'm going to...," he blushed. He couldn't bring himself to say the word to her.

"You're going to orgasm?" she giggled, loving the way his face contorted with pleasure. She liked being the one in control now.

"Yes," he groaned, "And soon. Do you-"

"I want to," she confirmed, not allowing him to finish the sentence. "I don't know what I should do." Temperance did not like being in the dark. Knowledge was power, and she did not like feeling powerless. She knew the mechanics of sex, but she felt inadequate in her ability to translate her knowledge into action. The strain this cause resounded in the whine in her voice.

Seeley had to chuckle. This was definitely one subject area he could tutor her in. "You don't do anything for now," he said. "I'll go slowly. Tell me when it hurts, but tell me what feels good too… okay."

She nodded meekly preparing herself.

As much as she wanted him to go slow, her heart and mind were racing a mile a minute. He was looking at her with a tenderness she never known existed. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides as he gently stroked the soft plane of her belly as if to reassure her.

"I can't believe you never... You're so..," he marveled, looking at her for confirmation again. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, no longer content to stay still. The throbbing between her legs returned. "Do you have something?"

Not having expected this to happen, he quickly reached for his jeans to retrieve his wallet. Most of the girls he dated were on the Pill so he prayed that he had a condom tucked away in his billfold.

While he fumbled with the wallet she took a deep breath in and out to calm herself. She always regarded sex as something high school girls did to keep their boyfriends happy, but love never entered into the equation. She wasn't that type of girl and her past experience only involved her lab partner pawing at her in a darkened classroom when they stayed after school for extra credit working on an experiment. It never ignited the same feelings Seeley did when he touched her.

"Got it," he returned to her, settling between her legs. She realized he'd already sheathed himself and she was seconds away from losing her virginity. The throbbing between her legs increased as did her heart rate. But she told herself it was a natural biological response.

He dropped half of his weight against her as his cock nudged at her opening. Her slick walls allowed him to slide halfway in and she gasped as he filled her. He kissed her neck and collarbone as he pressed further feeling her stetch. She whimpered, but wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer.

"You okay?" he whispered in her hair, heart thudding in his chest as he tried to control his movement.

She pulled his head up and he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. He kissed her gently, stroking her hair back.

"Just be quick...I'm ready," she bit her lip and pressed her hips up against his. He drew himself up on his elbows and thrust into her. She gasped as he fit all the way inside her. His thrusts were slow allowing her to catch her breath and soon feel a pleasant sensation growing between them.

"It feels good now," she laughed, blinking away tears. He grinned widely and stroked her nipple, loving how her body reacted to him. She lifted her hips to meet his as their pace increased.

"You're amazing," he sighed, feeling his orgasm approaching. He quickly reached between them to rub her clit, wanting her first time to be enjoyable.

"Seeley!" she cried, tightening around him which triggered his own release. He stroked in and out of her slow and gently as she came down from her orgasm. He finally settled his weight to the side of her and carefully slipped out, watching her eyes flutter closed. Quickly discarding the condom, he laid beside her. She turned to him, eyes flickering over his face curiously.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to be good the first time? I mean, it hurts a little... But, the books said..."

He kissed her temple, smiling. "Books don't know everything."

She frowned. "Don't think this gets you out of our next tutoring session, Seeley."

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her on top of him.

"I'm the teacher now, Tempe. And I think its time for another lesson."

* * *

**Now... as possibly the oldest person on FanFic I just need to say... HIGH SCHOOL SEX IS STUPID!!!! For any reason! Relax, wait, everything comes in time... and it's really so much better when you are fully prepared for the ramifications!! And, always practice safe sex!**

_ Tom's GG Jen_


End file.
